plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk Choy
For other uses, see Bonk Choy (disambiguation). Bonk Choy is a plant obtained after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 13 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks by punching the closest zombie one tile in front of or behind it once every 0.25 seconds, dealing 0.75 normal damage shot per punch. Origins Bonk Choy is based on the [[wikipedia:Bok choy|''Brassica rapa'' subsp. chinensis]], a type of Chinese cabbage known as bok choy in Chinese. Its name derives from bok choy and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words usually used to define punching sounds. Bonk Choy's official Chinese name is 菜问, which is likely based on Yip Man (叶问), Bruce Lee's teacher. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Chinese version 植物特征：绿色植物、龅牙小子、武艺高强 来自中国广东的功夫高手，精通东方和西方拳术 。 他现在正在全世界范围修行，学习新奇的拳法或者教一些学生。说起学生，也许有几个比他本人有名得多 。 In English: Plant feature: green plant, buck-toothed boy, martial arts Bonk Choy is a Kung Fu Master from Guangdong China, well skilled in Oriental and Western Boxing. He is now a worldwide practitioner, learning new moves or teaching some new boxing students. Speaking of students, maybe there are a few much more famous than him. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a 3x3 area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots over a few seconds. Costumed Along with its regular effect, Bonk Choy can also attract nearby zombies. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Rapid Mad-punch: Punch the first enemy in its lane and the surrounding eight spaces. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Strategies Compared to other offensive plants unlocked in Player's House and Ancient Egypt, Bonk Choy trades effective range for greatly increased damage output, being capable of dealing more than three times as much damage as a regular Peashooter. Its ability to punch backwards means that Bonk Choy can be used to attack stray zombies that get past defenses, as well as to catch Prospector Zombies and any zombies dropped by Pterodactyls in Jurassic Marsh. On the other hand, Bonk Choy's limited range means that it is greatly vulnerable to the horde. Particularly enemies that can instantly kill or neutralize plants from afar. Bonk Choy will also be generally outclassed by Snapdragon and by the extension of Cold Snapdragon later on, which deal the same amount of damage, have greater range and the ability to hit multiple targets, and if Cold Snapdragon, slow targets also. Bonk Choy should ideally be placed behind defensive plants or Infi-nut's force field to protect it from being attacked by zombies. Chard Guard is a notable exception however, as it will push zombies out of Bonk Choy's limited effective range, protecting them from harm. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Bonk Choy is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Bonk Choy does an uppercut as a final blow. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, it will keep uppercutting it until it dies. This is also true after Bonk Choy destroys an arcade machine. *Bonk Choy will do a normal punch instead of an uppercut against Zombie Chicken, despite Zombie Chicken being a one-hit kill. However, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, Bonk Choy was originally going to cost 175 sun. *As of the 3.1.1 update, when Bonk Choy delivers an uppercut, the zombie's head will be thrown from a very far distance in the direction it was hit. The distance was increased even further in the 3.2 update. **However, in the Chinese version, the zombie's head will not be thrown far away. *In a trailer, Bonk Choy uses the sounds of Squash. *Bonk Choy will make an attempt to attack an incoming octopus launched by Octo Zombie. *Bonk Choy appears the most in Zomboss battles, appearing three times. *Bonk Choy was going to be replaced with Beet during development, but now it was added instead of Beet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *Bonk Choy was formerly unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 7-1. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *Its sun cost is 200 instead of 150. es:Bonk choipl:Bonk Choyru:Бонк Чойzh:菜问 Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Defensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces